This invention relates generally to a means for connecting wires to terminal posts and more specifically to a removeable spring clip which connects an insulated wire or a non-insulated wire to a terminal post without the use of solder.
There are several known ways of connecting wires to terminal posts. Two of the most common ways are wrapping the wire around the terminal post and employing a metal clip to attach the wire to a post. Ordinarily the wire is first soldered to the metal clip which is then pushed onto the terminal post. The clip is designed to exert a residual spring-like force against the post after being installed thereon to maintain good electrical and mechanical connection. The requirement that the wire be soldered to the clip presents some difficulties. One such difficulty is the extra manufacturing steps and accompanying cost soldering entails. Further, it is necessary to strip the wire prior to a soldering operation, and in those cases where a single wire is attached to more than two wire clips the wire must be stripped in the center thereof as well as at the ends.